


Luck of the Draw

by Midna127



Series: The Fall of Askr [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Mind Manipulation, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: After making a deal with the summoner, Grima decides the next best course of action is to start building their army. The end result is one that neither of them expected.
Series: The Fall of Askr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665070
Kudos: 2





	Luck of the Draw

"Aim," Grima ordered. Kiran raised Breidablik and aimed it at the summoning stone on the altar.

"Fire."

Kiran pulled the trigger, and a beam of light shot from the pistol. It hit the stone on the altar, which then shot a beam up towards the sky.

The ground, unlike last time, barely shook. Even in their current state, Kiran knew that it was more than likely to be a weak hero.

A white blonde woman who bore pink armor emerged from the light. "The name's Effie. I'm a knight from Nohr," she greeted, looking slightly confused. "Need protection? I'll crush anyone who gets in your way."

Grima studied her for a bit, then turned to Kiran. "Have you any way to send her back?"

Kiran nodded, and adjusted their weapon. The vessel sighed and turned to Effie. "Nay, we've no need for protection. Summoner, take her home."

They raised Breidablik, aimed it at Effie, and fired. Another beam of light shot from the blast, this one enveloping the hero. The light shot up towards the sky and dissipated. A series of feathers floated down towards Kiran and Grima from where the light scattered.

"Summon another," Grima ordered. "I shall deal with the feathers."

Kiran nodded, fiddled with Breidablik again, and fired another shot at the summoning stone. The ground shook, but Grima ignored it.

A tall figure with messy olive hair emerged. "H-Hi, I'm Stahl, of the Shepherds."

If he had said anything after that, Grima couldn't hear him. The words echoed inside his vessel's mind.

'The Shepherds. The Shepherds. The Shepherds.'

Though Kiran was unaware of this, Grima hated those two words with a burning passion. It made whatever remained of his vessel's true self want to weep, and for Grima to want to eradicate the group from as many timelines as possible.

But, again, Kiran did not know this. "Welcome, Stahl," they replied, trying their best to sound natural, as Grima commanded.

The aforementioned dragon cursed under his breath. "Send it back."

"I-It?" Stahl asked fearfully, looking at Grima. His fear morphed into confusion. "Wait, are you R-"

"Do not speak his name," Grima interrupted, as a beam of light engulfed Stahl.

This time, more feathers fell.

"Why did you return him, my Lord?" Kiran asked innocently.

"It reeked of Ylissean," he hissed. "Should any more of its kind be summoned here, send them back without hesitation."

Kiran stared at Grima blankly. "But how will I know?"

Grima reached into his pocket, retrieved the parchment, and handed it to Kiran. "You'll know. Now, continue summoning."

As time passed, the number of orbs decreased and the feathers continued to pile up. Several Ylisseans were summoned, but were sent away as quickly as they were brought there.

"Tell me, Summoner," Grima said. "How many orbs remain?"

Kiran took a moment to look at the pile of orbs next to them. "Thirty-six."

Grima stopped to ponder this. "Hmm. One more summoning round, then."

"Of course, my Lord," they nodded, and obeyed without question.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Hard. Though Grima wasn't aware of this, Kiran recognized what this meant.

A powerful hero.

Though they knew that Grima's will was always right, Kiran felt that sending every hero that they've summoned so far somewhat defeated the purpose of building an army. A powerful one could be possible with powerful heroes, but it would take much longer to build.

Even if the incoming hero was as powerful as the one before them.

"Hi, did you come to visit?" a child's voice asked.

Grima glanced at the hero and froze. She was no mere child.

"Wait... where am I?" she asked, looking at the summoner. "Who are you?"

"I am Kiran," they responded. "And you are?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Tiki! It's nice to..." her voice trailed off. Tiki looked at Grima, who was still staring at her. "Who are you?"

Grima's mind raced. "I..."

"That's Grima," Kiran explained. "A powerful dragon."

Tiki approached Grima, sniffed the air, and looked into his eyes. "You smell like a bad dragon."

"A... bad dragon?" Grima repeated.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Ah. My apologies for that perception, then," he replied.

Tiki tilted her head in confusion. "Hmm?"

"I do not mean to come off as such," Grima clarified. "Especially since we need your help."

"My help?" Tiki asked. "Help with what?"

Grima gestured towards Kiran. "Their army was taken away by a bad dragon. A really bad dragon."

Tiki gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Of course," Grima nodded. "And we need help to get them back.

"I'll do it, then!" Tiki exclaimed.

The Fell Dragon smiled. "Excellent. Now, see that large castle over there?" he asked, pointing at the aforementioned building.

Tiki nodded. "Is that where they used to be?"

"Yes. Kiran and I will continue to be there, and so shall you." Grima moved his arm away from the castle and towards the pile of orbs next to them. "Now, are you able to carry those back to the castle?"

"I'll do my best!" Tiki replied. She knelt down, scooped the orbs into her arms, and began walking towards the large building.

Grima watched her, waited until she was out of earshot, and turned to Kiran.

"My Lord," Kiran bowed. "I don't wish to question your plans. But why is it that you did not send her back?" They pulled out the list from their pocket. "She-"

"Has two things that we need," Grima interrupted. "Are you able to guess what those are?"

Kiran's grip loosened on the parchment. "I-"

"Of course not," he snapped. "For one, she has power to rival my own. Therefore, such power can be used against my counterpart. If we train her correctly, it won't take long until she takes on the other Grima."

The summoner looked at Grima in awe. "That's amazing, my Lord! Your ideas always are, though. And what's the second reason?"

"She's young. Or, at least, young for a dragon. And do you know what that means?"

Kiran continued to stare.

"The younger the mind, the more easily it can be manipulated," Grima stated. "It would be much easier to train her to combat my counterpart now, rather than when she's mature."

"That's amazing, my Lord!" Kiran praised. "You-"

Grima rolled his eyes. "Silence."

Their mouth sealed shut, but Kiran didn't bother to make any more noise.

"Your admiration was cute at first, dear summoner," Grima deadpanned, "but I think you've done enough of that for one day. Now, take as many of those feathers as you can gather, and bring them straight to the castle as the girl did with the orbs. Don't bother looking back."

Without saying anything, Kiran grabbed an armful of feathers and began walking towards the castle. Their gaze was straight, glazed, and unfazed.

Once they were out of sight, Grima groaned. "I cannot wait for the day our deal is complete so that summoner perishes."

He turned to the remaining feathers, closed his eyes, and concentrated. When he opened them, the feathers were gone. Grima smiled, satisfied that he was still able to use teleportation.

"Well, now. This is going to be fun."


End file.
